The Lost Child
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When Clark left Smallville it left a giant gaping hole into Jonathan and Martha Kent's heart. What makes it worse is that their baby was lost to a miscarriage because of Clark's foolish idea. Now they are given a second chance to revive their lost child. Set at end of Season 2 but at the start of Season 3. Adopted from YokaiTeam, Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Martha Kent; who is said to be one of the sweetest women you could ever meet, in most opinions she is the most magnificent mother, wife and woman rolled up in one. Her smile sheers off happiness and kindness; according to her son Clark Joseph Kent, she is the most caring person from across twenty-six galaxies. But at this very moment, Martha wasn't feeling like a goddess or was she even approachable in the state of sadness she was in right now. Martha had just lost her darling little baby and she had so many plans like if it was a girl she would have been named Jessica Martha Kent after her mother-in-law and herself. If it had been a boy she would have named him William Jonathan Kent after her's father and her husband even if Jonathan disagrees.

Jonathan and Martha had already brought baby outfits, baby food and even a cute little farmer costume for Halloween. Martha's miscarriage was accidentally caused by Clark, it's was a mistake that he regrets even now. The guilt of what he did send Clark over the edge and caused him to use the red kryptonite ring and run away from home. Neither Jonathan nor Martha blamed Clark for the accident but Martha still misses carrying her baby in her stomach. The sensations of feeling her baby kick inside of her, the countless hours of planning out his or she's life.

It was thrilling at the thought of having a second child, but that miracle was ripped away from her like a wolverine ripping a guy's head off because he pissed him off. After wallowing in her self-pity she finally sat up from Jonathans and her bed then left the room. Once she left their room the walking depressed woman left for a walk around the Kent farm. Martha left the house and went outside, it's was quite quiet in the night as it was just around nine O'clock. Martha wallowed around walking wherever her self-conscious takes her.

Funny enough that her self-conscious was being fairly bitchy tonight because she just happened to be standing at the very place her baby had died, the destroyed storm cellar. Martha could still smell the musty old smell of the object that bought their son Clark into their lives; the legendary Kryptonian spaceship that took away her baby. It funny that spaceship bought her Clark and then allowed her to have a baby, only to take her baby away from her both of her babies as Clark run away. The hat inside of her very being was starting to well up inside of her, consuming her kindness and well-natured heart she suddenly heard a small echo in her head. Martha being confused had started to focus in on her thoughts and tried to hear that voice again.

It's female that she knows for sure, but whose voice Martha doesn't know. She was about to forget about it when, Sometime soon later, that strange voice played out in her head again. The voice kept saying over and over, ''Martha Kent, do you want your lost child?''

Ok, now Martha was extremely confused. Whom or what was that voice? Then the voice then stated something, something that refueled the fire of her rage but at the same time kind of filled her with hope.

''I can resurrect your child'' The voice said, Martha was thinking that she was losing her mind and the voice was wrong

In fact, Martha had a list of therapists as well as their numbers in her head already. When voice voiced out that it can revive her baby, she has filled mixture of doubt and hope.

"_Maybe my subconscious is just making up stories to help with the_ trauma'' Martha thought

Then she was proved wrong because in front of her was what looked like a hologram of a baby with ding-a-ling, well that solved the gender problem. But still, Martha was amazed by what she was looking at. The look on her face was priceless, like when a dude learns he's pregnant. The scene was so explicit and astonishing that Martha couldn't tear her eyes away. It had brought tears to her eyes and she knew this was not a hallucination because, at the bottom of the hologram sand, dust and weeds were being blown in every direction; suddenly an excruciating pain found its way into Martha's stomach.

'' Aghhhhhhhhhh!'' Martha screamed like going through labor but ten times worse, then Martha fell to the ground and continued to scream in agony; yelling for help.

Meanwhile, out on the farm, Jonathan was just finishing leading his horses to their stalls and heaving out manure from the horse stables that he forgot to do when it was light out. Jonathan knew he will have to buy a gas mask, but luckily this was the last stable he had to clear out tonight and he had already passed out twice before. Times like these, he wondered why the hell he still wanted to own a farm or better yet why doesn't he hire other farmers to do this crap, literally. Oh yeah, financial bullshit that has ruined his family for centuries.

"_Why am I thinking so negatively? Maybe it's because the tragedy this family has recently suffered. With Clark gone and Martha down in the dumps about the miscarriage, my family is slowly breaking down."_ Jonathan thought while thinking back in the morning when they came home to find Lana there and Clark's gone

**Flashback **

**Jonathan and Martha were getting a ride home from a friend of theirs and when they got home, Jonathan helped Martha inside the house. After they were inside; Martha told Jonathan she was going to take a shower. Jonathan watched his wife walked toward the bathroom and when he went to Clark's room but he didn't see Clark, so he went to the barn and up the stairs. Jonathan didn't find Clark instead he found Lana lying on the couch. Jonathan then went to wake Lana up and asked where Clark was and that when she told him Clark run away.**

**Jonathan just couldn't believe that Clark would ever run away, but he snaps out of his thoughts he heard Lana crying. Jonathan then told Lana that she stay the night and drive home the next day as they were walking to the house. When they were inside the house, Jonathan led Lana to the couch then after went to his room where his wife was sitting on their bed in her nightgown. Oh, how can he tell her that not only did they lose the baby, but they lost Clark as well meaning they lost both their children? **

**End of Flashback**

"Jonathan, help me please!" Martha's voice screamed out snapping Jonathan out of his thoughts

Jonathan immediately threw the shovel down, ran and jumped the fence to Martha's location without a second thought

"Heh, still got it'' Jonathan congratulated himself

He continued to run and found himself at the storm cellar; emotions that he had been fighting to keep below the surface had found their way to the surface. But he had others things to deal with, like helping his distraught wife. Jonathan then saw his wife on the ground screaming for her life and he instantly became worried.

"Martha, what's happening, what's wrong?'' Jonathan asked his wife

'' I don't kno-'' Martha was saying then she let out another howling scream ''Ahhhhhhhhhh!''

Johnathan then leaned down and picked Martha bridal style, he then ran to the house as quickly as he could. He kicked the door open with so much force that the shackle was blown off and walked to their room. He then laid her down on their bed and tried to find the source of the problem. Martha was still in pain and was covered in dirt, grime, and sweat. It kind of looked like she was going into labor, but that was impossible.

Martha had just lost the baby and they hadn't been intimate since the incident this morning. Jonathan then saw another life-changing experience; he saw Martha's stomach start rapidly growing in size. A mysterious light started to cover over Martha's stomach and then her screaming started to turn one hundred times louder than it was. Glass started to break, his ear-drums were bleeding and his heart was pounding, so loud that if Martha wasn't too busy screaming you could hear a light thumping sound. Jonathan was about to leave to call 911, but Martha suddenly stopped screaming and just started to breathe heavily.

Then he heard what he thought he would never hear in a thousand years; a newborn baby's scream. Jonathan just stared at Martha and the baby she was holding as Lana rushed into the room after she was woken up. Jonathan walked over and looked down at their son and smiled. It looked like May 20, 2003, was a horrible/nice eventful day; they lost their baby in a blast caused by the ship. They lost Clark then they regained their baby back, now all they need was Clark back.

Lana just stands there smiling and confused at the miracle that's had happened the Lost child of the Kent Family had returned.

Meanwhile outside of the Kent house, there was a woman who smiled and then walked away, while muttering

"And so It's begins"

**AN: If you don't like this story, then don't read. Also before anyone even think of accusing me of stealing read the summary. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Metropolis, three months later_

On the streets of Metropolis, the one and only Clark Joseph Kent were walking on the sidewalk without a care in the world. Clark stopped walking when he looks at a displace car in a window then he walked toward it. Clark smiled then flash to a bank where we see him stealing money from ATM machines after he got all the money, he went back to get that car that he liked. Clark then took his new car and took a girl who he picked up to a nightclub. When he was at the nightclub, he stopped the car and then both he and his date got out and walked toward the entrance.

"Cool ride Kal," a man said using the name Clark was now using, which was his birth name

"Like it, it's your" Clark said tossing him the keys, before leading his date toward the club

Once they were in the club Clark led his date toward the bar where they stopped at. Clark's date asked him where he was from and he answered with "somewhere I'm trying to forget". Afterward, they started to kiss, but then his date started asking a question about his scar that his birth father Jor-El gave him before he left taking Chole's Red Kryptonite ring with him. When Clark had enough he grip his date wrist rather harshly.

"Ouch that hurt jerk'' his date said as she left him at the bar with him and the bartender staring after her

"What the deal Kal, every night you come with a babe; but you always leave empty-handed. Are you a monk or something?'' the bartender asked

"What the point of starting something that will end badly'' Clark said giving him a hundred dollar bill before leaving

Once Clark was out of the club and in the street; his chest started to burn, causing Cark to quickly run to a phone booth. Once there he ripe his shirt open when the burning pain started to increase but when he ripe his search open the scar was glowing. Clark then fell to the floor of the booth and try to take the ring off of his finger. Clark then got up and called his parent's number, but when his mother answered he couldn't say anything. After a while, he hangs up the phone and put the ring back on and became ''Kal'' again.

The next morning Clark was riding his bike right into a window of a bank that was being robbed wearing a mask. Clark then saved the hostages, but after he robbed the bank himself. When Clark walked out of the bank; there was the police but then again they aren't a problem for him anyway.

Meanwhile in Smallville, Kansas; on the Kent farm Jonathan and Martha Kent tried to find their oldest son Clark Joseph Kent over the last months while caring for their second child William Jonathan Kent who is four months instead of three. Early July they found that their child was aging faster than normal, so Jonathan went to the cave and demand to know why while yelling at Jor-El. After mere seconds of yelling Jor-El answered him, telling Jonathan that it wasn't he who gave them back their child; but he did know who did. He admitted that he added DNA from him and Lara his wife along with some more Kryptonian DNA to make him full Kryptonian but not enough to erase Jonathan and Martha's DNA. Jor-El also said that was the reason he's aging four times a year and he will continue aging that way until he's twenty.

Jonathan after hearing that had gotten mad and demanded to know why and where Clark was, but Jor-El wouldn't answer. He also wanted to know who gave William back to them, back Jor-El wouldn't say. When Jonathan arrived back home, he angrily told Martha what Jor-El said, but after he looked at William aka Will whom they called him as a nickname, he calmed down. Martha looked at him and asked why, but Jonathan said Jor-El wouldn't answer that question or the question where Clark was or who gave them back William. Now weeks later they were still trying to find Clark, Martha just had answered a call yesterday which she knew it was Clark but he hangs up after a while.

She was now on the floor playing with Will with Jonathan watching when Pete Ross Clark's best friend came in with the newspaper.

"His crimes are just getting bigger and bigger'' Pete said to both Jonathan and Martha who look at them

"We can't be sure it's Clark'' Martha said to Jonathan and Pete as she stood up and picked William up

"Look I know you don't wanna believe but It's him; what are we gonna do'' Pete said/asked

Will from his mother's hip looked at the newspaper and knew his older brother need help. Will is a smart baby even for his age, but for his family weirdness is their normal. Will watch his mother try to calm his father down from his play pin where his mother had put him, before going over to his father. Will watched until the 4 months year old baby decided to break out and crawl to the door, but he was stopped by Pete.

Whoa there little fella, where do you think you're going," Pete asked Will who just stared at him

"Oh Will not again'' Martha said after she clams Jonathan down

Jonathan just shook his head at the sight; he knew that William will be different ever since he was born. He didn't know how much different his son would be, but after Jor-El told him about his son; he thought that will be it but of course he was wrong because when he holds his son the first time the little guy put his hand on his face and showed him memories and had talked inside his head. After that moment he went back to Jor-El and had asked about that but Jor-El would only say that it wasn't from him and from Jonathan's line but wouldn't answer anymore expect the fact that William will be so much more and so much smarter than others babies. Jonathan knew Jor-El was going to be right when he had put Will down in his first play pin as he was making a sandwich and he saw Will looked around annoyed then with blinking Johnathan saw his son put two bars apart and just crawl out of his play pin. After that Martha bought a second one but Will had broken out of that one too.

Jonathan had tried to tell Martha that it wouldn't do any good to buy another play pin, but she wouldn't listen and bought the third one. Now this play pin was his sixth one and he doubted if Martha would buy another. After a while, Pete went home and they all went upstairs to sleep. When Jonathan woke up again, he found that Will wasn't in his crib so he jumped and looked everywhere for his son

Martha took her son from Pete and carried him to the living room, where they both watch from Cartoons from the floor. Martha looks toward Johnathan and Pete to find them talking again. Soon Pete when home and Johnathan joined his wife and son. William, who was still watching TV, turned his hand around to find that his parents fell asleep; so he broke free from his mother without waking her and blurred his way toward and through the door. Soon after William left, the noise that was made woke the parents up.

"Shit, Martha you search the farm; while I will take the trunk and drive around," Johnathan said as he saw the door and quickly getting up

Martha was also on her feet and rushing toward the door to look outside, hopefully, all William wanted to do was to go outside. Jonathan grabs his keys and ran out toward his truck.

Meanwhile, William made it all the way into town before he had to stop in front of a building. A blond haired woman was walking to the building when she notices William.

"Hello little guy, how did you get here?'' the woman asked William as she lifted him up into her arms

The woman entered the building and William saw Lana, who visits him every week. Lana who was behind the counter look up and saw her friend Chloe Sullivan with little William in her arms and coming toward her.

"Hey Will, how did you get here little guy? Where did you find him? Chloe" Lana said/asked as she moved around the counter

"Will? Oh that's right Jonathan and Martha Kent's second born" Chloe asked/said after realizing

"Yes Chloe, Jonathan and Martha's son as in Clark's brother! You know Clark, our friend that you gave up on" Lana said

"Look I found him outside and I just came here to see you, you look swamped'' Chloe said looking at Will and back to Lana changing the subject somewhat

"Yeah I am swamped here; your dad said you spend the entire every noon at the daily planet. Oh did I hear you right you found little Will outside on the sidewalk'' Lana said as she took William from Chloe

"Yeah well as far as my editor's concerned, picking up his dry cleaning is more of a priority than meeting face to face with the junior columnist. I thought maybe we could have lunch and yes you did hear right the little guy was just sitting near here, when I found him'' Chloe reply/asked

''I can't with Lex gone the Talon's been relegated to LuthorCorp accountants who have no interest in a coffee shop in Smallville'' Lana said as she took a seat on a stool

''Okay. Uh, well, if you need a ride to Lex's funeral I'm always available for chauffeuring and moral support'' Chloe offered

''Thanks but I'm going with the Kents and maybe I can take this little guy back to his parents'' Lana said as she stands back up from the stool she was sitting on

"Have you heard from Clark?" Chloe asked

"I was thinking of staying in Metropolis with Nell for a few days. I feel guilty I haven't spent more time searching for him and why do you seem happy to hear that little one?'' Lana said to Chloe then to Will

''He's not lost, Lana'' Chloe said causing Will to make a face at her as Lana walked behind the counter to get Will some milk

"You may have written him off, but I can't give up hope and I also think you made little William upset '' Lana said looking at Will

"Clark ran away. He made a conscious decision to leave his friends, his family, and the girl he claimed to love. Lana, I know we've said our piece about what happened and we can continue doing the avoidance dance we've perfected all summer, but the fact is I'm worried about you'' Chloe said

"I'm the last person you need to worry about'' Lana reply as she fed Will the bottle

"Pining over Clark only leads to personal misery. Trust me, I wrote the book. Now you need to move on. He obviously has, ouch Will no throwing '' Chloe said which cause Will throw the bottle at her then after Chloe told Will

"Why do you even have baby bottles here?" Chloe asks as she picked up the bottle

'' I have them here for the mothers who bring their babies here and for Will when Martha comes here. I also don't believe what you just said; I just think he's waiting for the right person to find him. Now let's get you back to mommy and daddy alright'' Lana said as she took Will from Chloe then walked off without saying anything about William throwing the bottle, which Chloe still has

Chloe watched Lana as she walked out of Talon with Will in her arms. Chloe was about to leave too as she was going to meet Lionel Luther in those caves. While Chloe was leaving, a woman was watching them and writing in a notebook; before noticing a man outside.


	3. Chapter 3

In a penthouse like-apartment in Metropolis; Clark was sleeping on his bed when two men with guns fire at him and when they went to check if Clark was dead. Clark then uncovered himself and grabs the two men by their necks and threw them into the wall which one of them break the glass shelve. Clark stands up and looked at them.

"Who sent you?'' Clark asked them

"I did. Morgan Edge'' a voice said causing Clark to look only to see a man who looks like a businessman who offered his hand to Clark to shake but Clark only walked to get a shirt

"That's a hell of a scar. How did you get it?" Morgan asked as Clark got his shirt

"My dad's a real bastard. What do you want?'' Clark said as he put his shirt on then sat down in one of his chairs

"You came to my club flashing money, and then you interrupt my guys at the bank. I take it that it was not a coincidence.'' Morgan said to Clark as she walks to stand in front of him

"Those clowns, they work for you?'' Clark asked, laughing

"You've made quite a reputation for yourself. I set up this test so I could see with my own eyes if you were man or myth. And clearly, you're both.'' Morgan said

"Well, I'm glad I could clear it up for you Mr. Edge," Clark said smiling

''I'd like to talk about a job opportunity'' Morgan said

"Thanks. But I'm really not looking for work right now. I like to fly solo.'' Clark said still smiling

"No matter how many bullets bounce off you, Kal, you're still a kid, and I'm the biggest crime boss in Metropolis,'' Morgan said to Clark as he sat down

"Well, I would think you could afford better help,'' Clark said as he looks at the thugs who were getting up from the floor

"That's why we're talking. I got this one job. It'll make you Midas rich. So when you are tired of playing the little league, you know where to find me'' Morgan said as she sat up and leave

Clark watched them leave then fell to the floor as his head started to hurt. '' Clark'' a voice said to him ''comes home'' the voice said again but this time bright blues eyes were seen in his head. When his head stopped hurting Clark only had one thought. ''What the heck was that?"

Meanwhile back in Smallville; Lana was carrying William to her car when Johnathan drive up.

"Mr. Kent, why are you here? First William and now you, I was just going to bring him back" Lana said surprised

"I was looking for him Lana, but it seems he found you," Jonathan said, laughing to disguises the worry that he felt

"Mind if I have a ride to your farm?" Lana asks as she walks toward the truck

"Get in," Johnathan said smiling at Lana from his truck

"Thanks," Lana said as she got into the truck, using one hand as she still has Will in the other holding him

Lana holds Will in her arms, but she also needs someone to take care of her car and so she got her phone out of her pocket and called Chloe. Her phone call took the whole trip to the farm as Chloe kept on trying to get out of doing her a favor. Lately, Chloe had been different and it's pushing Lana to her limit. When Johnathan parked the truck Lana put her phone away and got out of the truck and walked around the truck.

"William" Lana heard Martha's voice and she looked up to see Martha running toward them along with Peter "Pete" Ross

"Where did you find him, Jonathan?" Martha ask Jonathan who was just closing the driver side door

"With Lana, Martha" Jonathan answered his wife, causing Martha to look at him and he did the same

"Mrs. Kent if you don't mind me asking how did he get all the way to the town or how he looked four months old'' Lana asks while Jonathan, Martha, and Pete looked at each other

"For your first question we really don't know, someone might have taken him or something'' Jonathan lied as he, Martha and Pete all knew William might have uses his super speed

"And your second question he was infected by a meteor rock causing him to age faster and we hope it stops in the future please don't tell anyone, Lana," Martha said

"Alright, Mrs. Kent'' Lana said

"Now that's settled let's get Will dressed for Lex's funeral'' Jonathan said then they all went inside the house

When they all were ready as both Pete and Lana were already ready; they all went to the funeral. Once there they all stand by each other with Martha holding Will in her arms. They all looked at the front as Lionel Luther stand in front of all the people who came.

"I think the cruelest fate that a parent can suffer is to lose a child. Lex was touched with greatness. We'd only just begun to see that potential. I-I can only imagine the heights he would have soared to if his life ... hadn't been ... cut short so tragically." Lionel speech

Clark stayed in shadows watching the funeral until Lana noticed him. Clark then was about to leave until "Clark'' the voice spoke again. Clark looked around the gather people until his eyes landed on the four months year old baby in his mother's arms. The baby was also looking right at him when it happens again "Clark'' and Clark wanted to go over there, but he knew he needed to get away from them so he left

"These, uh, rituals are meant to bring closure, but there are so many unanswered questions about Lex's disappearance. Questions I hope that will someday be answered, but those answers won't bring him back. I would've searched for a thousand years if I thought he could be found. We can't hold onto the past. In my heart, I will be searching for my son forever." Lionel finishes his speech

''So will I" a voice said that belong to Lex's wife Helen Luthor

"If you're here to grandstand for the paparazzi, I will have you escorted out.'' Lionel threated

"I wish to pay my last respects to my husband'' Helena said

''Then, Mrs. Luthor, allow me to leave before the hypocrisy begins,'' Lionel said walking away from the funeral

Martha was watching him leave, while William was watching someone else who was standing away from everyone else. A man who was looking straight at him, somehow William knows that this man isn't a good guy. William then senses another set of eyes on him and this time it was a woman who was also at that places before. Martha looks down at William and then look at what her son is looking at, only to see nothing. When the funeral was over Jonathan, Martha, Pete, and Lana all went back to the farm.

When they were at the farm; the Kents went to their house, while Pete and Lana took Pete's car and left after William overhears them talking. Jonathan and Martha took William up to his crib as Will was tried, he may be smarter than any other baby at his age, but he's still a baby and get trier sooner. William looks around from his crib and plans to find his missing brother. He then went to sleep inside his crib.

Meanwhile, in another part of Smallville, Chloe Sullivan had just arrived back from Metropolis after visiting Clark or whoever he was now and heading to The Talon when a man stopped right in front of her. The action causes Chloe to stop before she walks into him.

"Miss. Sullivan?" the man asks her

"Yes, who are you? Do I know you?" Chloe asks the man who she's getting creepy vibes from

"Oh no, but I do know you and your little deal with Lionel Luther," the man said with a laugh

"Who are you?" Chloe said as she subconscious took a step back

"My name is Haseo and I want to make a deal with you if you do I will protect you from Lionel. Lionel Luther and I are frenemies, you can say and he's mostly afraid of me. I think I'm the only one that he won't want to mess with. Here's a way to connect me." Haseo said and gave Chloe a card, before walking away

Chloe stared at Haseo's retreating back and then at the card that Haseo had given her. She put the card in her pocket and went inside The Talon; she went to the counter to ask about Lana.

"Chloe, who was that? The person you were just talking too" Lana ask/said as she came down the stairs, Chloe was standing up from the counter

"Just some guy who stopped me on my way here, why?" Chloe asks, without revealing his name

"Just that he was at Lex's funeral and I'm sure he was looking at the Kents. Anyway, why are you here looking for me?" Lana said/asks

"Yeah I wanted to say sorry I, uh, I didn't mean to push my own personal brand of self-denial on you,'' Chloe said

"Hey, it's okay Chloe. We're all dealing with Clark in our own way.'' Lana told her as she went behind the counter

"Yeah, and my way is to pull the emotional ripcord and pretend like it didn't happen. It's a force of habit when people walk out of my life." Chloe said smiling, leaning against the counter

"I can't give up on him without a fight. I already blew it once." Lana said looking at Chloe

"Blew it? How?" Chloe asked, confused

"When Clark was leaving he asked me to go with him. I said no, but I can't help thinking that if I had gone I could have convinced him to come home." Lana reply to Chloe

"Lana, you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved," Chloe said

''I love him.'' Lana reply back

'' Lana It's okay. Your feelings for Clark aren't exactly breaking, news.'' Chloe said smiling

"I saw him yesterday, but just for a second at Lex's funeral,'' Lana said

"Are you sure?'' Chloe asked

''Positive, but he took off right away. I'm gonna go back up there and post these, could you give me a lift?'' Lana said/asked as she walks around the counter and started to head to the door

"Sure, but you don't need the fliers. I know where he is.'' Chloe said as she stands in front of Lana after Lana showed her the fliers

"What?" Lana asks

"Yeah, okay, you're gonna totally hate me for this, but I found him two months ago. Some friends of mine from the Planet snuck me into this club and there he was, and I couldn't believe it was him. So I followed him back to his apartment.'' Chloe explained

"You've known where he's been this entire time and you haven't said anything to anybody?" Lana asked angrily that Chloe had known this the whole time

"Well, I didn't have a choice. He said if anyone else found out, he'd run away to somewhere no one would find him." Chloe tried to explained

"I can't believe you've been telling me to give up on him," Lana said, angrily at her

"Lana, he's not acting like himself. He could be dangerous." Chloe said to Lana trying to warn her to not to go after Clark

"Just give me the address," Lana said to Chloe

"Well, I'll take you." Chloe offered Lana

''No, I think you've done enough already,'' Lana said

After Chloe gave Lana the address, she watches as Lana left Talon. She then hears her phone ringing and it was Lionel. She let it ring as she pulled the card from the man Haseo out of her pocket.

"_Well, he couldn't be worse than Lionel Luther right?" Chloe thought_

"Are you Miss. Sullivan?" a voice asked from behind her and Chloe turned around to a beautiful woman almost like a goddess

"Yes" Chloe answers

"I'm sorry, but I can't help to notices that you just met Haseo earlier" the woman said

"That right, do you know him-Oh I have go, sorry" Chloe said, before excusing herself and the woman just watch her go

"Haseo, what are you planning? Hopefully you stay away from William or we will have to stop you" The woman said softly to herself

The woman then walks out of the Talon, while writing things down on her notebook


End file.
